


出厂日

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: pwp/反转AU/仿生人 汉克 x 人类 康纳安卓HK800的出厂第一天





	出厂日

“一个老头子？！”

康纳一边擦着头发一边打开门，对着门外站着的这个仿生人发出一声惊呼，随即他皱起眉一脸嫌弃的把HK800从头到脚打量了一遍。

“他们派了个老头子给我？不，我不接受，你回去吧。”

砰的一声，门关上了。

HK800眨了眨眼，额角的灯圈闪了两下，他收集到的资料中的确显示这位康纳.施特恩警官非常反感仿生人，他为此做出了相应的说服预案，但他没预测到情况会这么糟，对方连个让他自我介绍的时间都没给。

不过仿生人并没有什么气馁可言，系统中“找到康纳.施特恩警官” 的任务指令鲜红的排在第一位，于是HK800再次摁响了门铃。

执着的门铃声在雨夜里响个没完，大有种不开门决不罢休的势头，为了不被投诉扰邻，屋里正准备拨打投诉电话的康纳不得不烦躁的把手机摔在一边，站起身来再次拉开门——

“我说了，我不接受！我要退货！”

他不耐烦的看着门口的仿生人，心里的烦躁又多了几分。

两个小时前，他刚从一场派对上回来，一场……不那么公开的派对。

他弄了个假身份，周旋在那些富商的公子哥儿们中间，以打探到他需要的情报，最后他成功的“满载而归”，但不可避免的，他也被灌了些酒，加了料的那种，至于是谁灌的这已经不重要了，反正在那里对他的腰和屁股觊觎已久的也不止一个两个。

但他最后还是找了个理由脱身，冒着大雨回到了家，那些该死的化学成分让他身体里像有火在烧灼，从后穴到小腹泛起的痒意连冰凉的雨水也无法浇灭，洗澡的时候他自己解决了一发，但远远不够，加在酒里那些“高级货”可没那么容易对付，他知道自己需要什么，于是他拨打了伊甸园的电话——说起来可笑，他讨厌仿生人，但却无法接受与人类发生亲密关系——当时他记得好像在电话里他没有特意指定什么型号，只说了“都可以，麻烦速度快一点”，反正对他来说也就是一场速食性爱，没太大区别，结果呢，他足足等了四十多分钟，派过来的居然一个老头子？伊甸园现在口味这么重？

……

“你好，施特恩警官，我叫汉克，模控生命……”

……将我指派给DPD来协助你调查最近的异常仿生人案件……很遗憾，这句话还没说完就被打断了。

“我管你叫什么，我说了，我不接受！给我换人！否则我投诉你们，听懂了吗？”

康纳往马路边指了指，明确示意这个全然没点自知之明的性爱仿生人赶紧离开。

HK800额角的光圈闪了几下，显然年轻警官这种毫无来由的嫌弃在他的预设之外，但系统依然指示他必须取得康纳警官的认可并建立搭档关系，这是他今天被派遣过来的第一件任务。

“很抱歉康纳警官，不管您是否接受，我今天都必须取得您的认可，这是我的任务。”

哟？态度还挺强硬？

康纳有点惊讶的看了看眼前的仿生人，他记得伊甸园主打的性爱仿生人都是温柔体贴款的，除非客人指定要玩儿点特殊情趣，否则要多听话有多听话，这种强势类型的还真是第一次见到，这是什么型号……HK800？唔、没见过……

“新款？”

人类懒洋洋的抱着手靠在门框上将仿生人上下打量了一下，跟之前那些穿着修身款衬衣、紧身裤的WR型号不太一样，这仿生人要从“职业”角度来看穿得可有点多，白衬衣扣子扣得严实，还打着领带，一件灰色的外套上面闪动着型号、编码以及蓝色的三角标志。

“是的，我是模控生命最新研发的，是市面上同类型仿生人中最高型号，我是原型机。”

HK800无波动的声音中莫名带着一丝骄傲。

“哟，原型机……”原型机也派来上门服务？倒还真舍得本钱，康纳一挑眉：“那我如果不接受会怎样？”

你们不是顾客至上吗？

“我会被视为任务失败，模控生命会将我停机拆解，分析我的失败的原因。”

……呃、这么严重？

康纳眨了眨眼，他从未拒绝过为他“服务”的性爱仿生人，倒还真不知道伊甸园的规矩竟然这样严格？再看了看这个HK800，虽然外形是个老头子…好吧…其实也没那么老，这款仿生人身形比他之前“使用”过的都高大得多，面容也并非时下流行的温柔清隽款，看上去刚毅而英猛，这么一看，好像也还不错了……

算了，跟谁做还不是都一样，只要那方面功能正常……

“你进来吧。”

人类将门打开后就懒懒散散的走到厨房去开冰箱，汉克走进屋，扫描分析了一下四周：客厅整洁，东西摆放得一丝不乱，康纳警官应该有一定的洁癖；厨房里有外卖餐盒，还有一堆酒瓶，最近的开启时间是一天以前；厨房的一角有一只圣伯纳犬，三岁，抬头看了一眼汉克又继续趴下去睡觉了，看来主人虽然讨厌仿生人，但狗不讨厌……

“站在那儿傻看什么？脱衣服吧！”

康纳从冰箱里拿了一罐冰啤酒，一边拉开拉环一边走向沙发。

汉克低头看了看自己滴着水的外套，想了想，将外套脱下来挂在门边架子上。

“过来。”

人类慵懒的坐在沙发上灌下一口啤酒，扬起下巴示意了一下，心里觉得这个新型号的家伙服务意识有点差。

系统中的指令已经更新为“取得施特恩警官的信任并建立友好关系”，此指令优先于一切。

于是汉克顺从的走过来，单膝跪在人类身前仰头看着他。

康纳在这时才又仔细的打量了一下这款新型号，HK800有着银白的发丝，扎成了一小束在脑后，这在仿生人中很少见，光学组件好像也是特制的，湛蓝得像夏天的海洋，看久了让人有种会溺于其中的错觉……唔，还不错，莫名的，康纳觉得这款居然还挺让人心动……

“希望你的功能可别像你的年龄设定一样老就好……”

人类伸手轻佻的捏了捏HK800的脸嘀咕了一声，汉克显然将这视作一种询问。

“当然，施特恩警官，我的各项功能都是最先进的！”仿生人诚挚的向他的搭档表明，甚至还伸出手准备演示一下，“我有167种专业模块，我可以……”

“行了行了，知道了，”显然对此不太感兴趣的人类打断了他的话，眯起将身体舒展开来向后靠了靠，一只脚就懒洋洋的踩上了仿生人的裆部，脚趾勾动着布料下的器官：“那就别浪费时间了吧。”

体表温度低于正常值，皮肤湿润度高，足背动脉搏动明显，心率97次/分……汉克握住了那只光裸的脚踝，人类身体的数值在他的分析界面呈现出来，同时出现的还有一个细小的提示：**软体不稳定**↑

“您希望我怎样做？施特恩警官，或许我们可以先相互了解一下？”

“相互了解…”

康纳轻笑了一下，相互了解？这是什么纯情恋爱养成游戏？他可没打算玩儿这种多余的情趣，跟一个做爱机器有什么好了解的呢？对于性事他向来速战速决，只要有足够的力度和快感让他能解决掉那些不安分的欲望再睡个好觉就行，他今天已经等得够久了。

“那现在就来了解吧！”人类将脚从HK800的手中抽回，足尖轻佻的抬起仿生人带着胡茬的下巴蹭了蹭：“你可以先吻我，直接一点也行。”

“这是命令吗？施特恩警官。”

“当然。”

系统指令更新为“听从康纳.斯特恩警官的命令”，同时，那个小小的“**软体不稳定**↑”提示再次闪了闪。

HK800起身将双手撑在人类身侧，低头吻了下去，他预设的性爱程序里有数十种关于接吻的模式，但从未使用过，这是一种全新的感受，人类的嘴唇柔软湿润，微微有些冰凉，残留有酒精成分，据分析来自两种以上酒类。汉克进一步将舌头伸入到在人类口腔内舔了一下，从口腔粘膜的温度和唾液中成分分析判定康纳.斯特恩警官激素分泌明显增加，血流速度加快，交感神经处于兴奋状态，而且，这其中还检测到某种特殊的化学成分……

汉克的眉头皱了一下。

“经检测您此刻处于性亢奋状态，需要我解决这个问题吗？”

“当然！否则你来是干嘛的！”接吻突然被中断，康纳有些不满，客观来说这台仿生人的吻技乏善可陈，甚至有点生硬，但也足够点燃了他之前因为这次小意外而暂时压制住的欲望，反扑过来的欲火对于仿生人这种不够热情的服务显然是有些不满的，年轻警官伸手搂住HK800的脖子，有点恼火的问：“怎么，你第一次啊？”

“也可以这么说，我今天刚出厂，还没执行过这种类型的任务。”

什么？老天啊，他们还真派了个全新的“处男机”来，施特恩警官无奈的叹了口气，怎么，做个爱还得自己一步一步调教吗？可到现在也没有别的法子了，他显然等不了换一台机器，而且…这硬绷绷的家伙似乎也还挺有味道的……

“好吧……”人类舔了舔嘴唇，认命的解开带子，将浴袍松松垮垮的褪在肩上，拉起仿生人的手放在自己胸部，“现在开始，来抚摸我，对…就是这里，重一点，这能让我更快的起感觉……”

汉克遵照人类的指令执行下去，年轻警官浴袍下的身体除了白色紧身内裤外并没有任何遮挡物，他只扫描了一眼就记住了偏于苍白的皮肤上面每一颗痣的位置，系统中那一行“**软体不稳定**↑”的提示再次跳动了几下。

“唔…嗯…对就这样…啊…别、别光是揉，你舔一下…那里……”

康纳闭着眼靠在沙发靠背上，全心的享受着安卓的服务，新机型的手部似乎也跟从前那些型号不一样，手指并不柔软也算不上灵活，仿生皮肤甚至有些粗糙，力度把握得不是太好，稍稍有些重，让他感觉到了一点疼痛，而这疼痛中又生发出另一种奇怪的快感来……

这一次，仿生人倒是没需要他更明确的指示，俯下身含住了被揉捏得发红的乳尖，康纳咬着唇，从鼻腔里发出一声哼吟来，安卓的唇舌倒是不像他的外形一般粗硬，甚至可以说是格外细腻滑软，温度比人类体温稍低，康纳很快就清楚的感觉到那条灵蛇一样的舌头舔弄起他的乳尖来，一下、两下…舌尖碾动着樱珠，牙齿或轻或重的咬着旁边的软肉，人类很快起了反应，那本就是他的敏感点，酥酥痒痒细小的快感从乳尖蔓延开来，而安卓不徐不疾的节奏让人心里的欲火又烧灼得更为旺盛了些。

“你叫什么？汉克？是吗？”

“是的，我希望您可以记住我的名字。”

见鬼，我记住一个性爱仿生人的名字干嘛？

“怎么？唔嗯…你是希望以后再跟我继续‘合作’？”

康纳调侃了一下这台机器，不得不说其实这家伙还挺对他胃口的，只“干活”，不多话，没那么些不必要的温柔，他喜欢这样的，甚至已经开始期待起被这台沉默的机器大力操干的感觉来。

“关于未来我暂时没收到新的指令，但目前，我希望能获得您的认可和接受，施特恩警官。”

HK800回答得一板一眼，但与此同时，他正将人类的乳首吮的啧啧有声。

“呵…这个嘛……”康纳伸脚在仿生人的鼠奚部位摩挲了几下，他说：“那就要看你今天的表现了……”

汉克很快理解了人类的用意，他顺从的单膝跪下去，伏低在康纳腿间亲吻人类平坦的小腹，年轻男人身体精瘦却柔软，常年训练使腰腹没有一丝赘肉，倒是有一些深浅不一的疤痕，其中一处汉克判定是枪伤，他亲吻了一下那个地方，尽管系统分析不出这样做的必要性。

当他捧起人类紧窄的臀部时，康纳仰起头哼了一声，挺起胯向他要求更多，仿生人开始隔着裤子亲吻他的欲望，柔软的舌体描画凸起的形状上每一寸沟壑，将那块薄薄的布料舔出深色的水痕来。

仿生人伸手勾住内裤的边缘，康纳迫不及待的抬起臀，汉克顺势褪下了他最后一件遮挡物，人类半勃起来的阴茎落入到仿生人口腔中，HK800尝到了年轻警官的味道，形状、温度、血流速度、气味、成分……人类的相关数值汇聚成了细小电流经过他的处理器，小小的警告再次密集的闪动起来，但他没去理会，他专心的开始吞吐，将人类灼热的头冠纳入到喉部，康纳在他的卖力服务之下挺起腰不住的扭动着，嘴里断断续续的呻吟出来，却又努力克制着想要将这种呻吟咽回去。

他并不是个喜欢在床上叫得很放浪的人，讨厌仿生人却只能对着塑料阴茎才能起反应这件事本身就让他感到耻辱，大部分时候无论那些技艺娴熟的性爱安卓们怎样讨好，他都只是抿着唇闭着眼睛，最多在被顶弄到高潮的时候哼一两声，但今天……说实话今天这台机器可真是个“新手”，动作不算温柔，力度也掌握得不太好，捧着他双臀的大手像是要把那里都捏青了似的，但他却就偏偏的异常兴奋，甚至忍不住的想要叫出声来……

“够、够了…汉克……”

康纳抓着仿生人的头发示意他先停下来，前端的快感虽然很爽，但这并不能满足他的需求，他需要更多，需要被插入，被填得满满的……

汉克抬起头望着人类湿漉漉的眼睛，不明白自己哪儿做得不对。

“可以了，进来…”年轻警官微喘着张开腿，将那个紧窄的肉红色入口展示在仿生人眼前，舔了舔唇催促到：“快一点…”

仿生人额角的灯圈黄了两圈，但他没有动。

“您确定授权我对您进行插入性性行为吗？”

警用型仿生人如果没有得到上级授权而对人类进行性插入行为，将会被判定为一级违规。

“当然！”

康纳有点莫名其妙的看了看这台HK800，做个爱还需要授权？

“行了，授权授权，我授权你操死我！行了吧？”

人类很不耐烦的抱住自己的双膝将腿打开，汉克更加清晰的扫描到那个湿淋淋的花蕾，嫩红的皱褶急切收缩着，一些乳白色的润滑剂都被挤了出来，仿生人轻易就能构建出小警官为自己扩张时的景象：细长的手指撑开穴口，润滑剂的塑料管身顺着饥渴的内壁推入进去，温热的肠道内很快被冰凉稠腻的乳白色液体注满……

警告：**软体不稳定**↑

“快一点，别磨磨唧唧的！”

被这双无机质的眼睛注视着，康纳居然莫名的有些难为情起来，好像这目光能扫描到他所有的欲望，人类不觉将头扭开，脸颊发烫的催促到。

“收到，警官。”

新的系统指令“与施特恩警官进行性行为”生成，性爱模块完全开启，仿生人唇角勾起一个他自己也未察觉的微笑。

他将领带扯松，俯身过去往人类的腰下塞了一个软枕，但一开始他并没有贸然插入，尽管他的人类长官看起来已经有些不耐烦了，汉克伸了两根手指试探了一下，入口有些紧，经探测，内侧黏膜近期并无性器插入的痕迹，但进入得还算顺利，里面满满的全是水性润滑剂，轻轻抽动一下就会顺着指根流出来，看样子康纳警官在此之前将自己准备得很充分……就这样迫不及待吗？汉克试着往里又探了探，人类发出一声短促难耐的哼吟来。

“别、别只用手指、嗯……”

康纳搂着HK800的脖子，兴许是有一段时间没做了，又兴许是那些该死的药物作祟，他觉得今天身体异常敏感，而且……这该死的新款塑料也太对了胃口了吧，仅仅是被那两根粗糙的指腹搅弄着内壁，他就已经爽到差点射出来了，这让他越发的想要被插入，想要被操到最深的腔道里去……

“插进来，快一点…我自己扩张过了，你可以…啊、嗯…你可以…直接进来……”

人类扭着腰，下身的嫩肉不自觉的收缩着，贪婪的夹紧那两根手指索求更多，汉克系统中“**软体不稳定**↑”的警示再一次疯狂闪动起来，同时更新的还有sj058e组件的状态提示，他勃起了，硬度足够插入，但他还是忍了忍，用唇舌堵住人类哼哼唧唧催促的嘴，耐心扩张着那个紧窄的腔道直到确认它足够承受。

仿生人并没有完全脱下衣物，这没有必要，他只是解开裤子将自己的性爱组件释放出来，被吻得晕晕乎乎只盼着赶紧被操进去的人类并没注意到这些细节，直到那个滚烫坚硬的大东西抵在他腿根处时才察觉到一些异常……

等等、怎么会…这么大？这根本不是正常尺寸…这就是他们新型号的特色？但这进不去的吧…

康纳还没来得及多想，硕大的性器就已经在他臀缝中滑动摩擦起来，比别的、他曾租用过的任何一款都更加火热的温度像是会在内侧柔嫩的皮肤上烫出发红的印迹，他潜意识里想退缩，身体却又诚实的迎了上去，他想要这东西，想被它结结实实的捅进去……

“我可以进去了吗？长官……”

察觉到人类兴奋度的上升，汉克故意低头咬着小警官的耳朵问，康纳哼了一声，用行动回答了他的仿生人——他夹紧那大家伙，滑腻的穴口挑衅一样的磨蹭着仿生人滴着黏液的伞端，一张一合的吮吻着滚烫的柱头。

警告：**软体不稳定**↑

汉克咬了咬牙，一挺身刺入进去，人类紧小的穴口被撑到发抖，深红色软肉被可怜兮兮的顶开，仿生人硕大坚挺的组件将它们扩张到极限。

“呜…不要！啊哈、轻点，轻点！好大……”

感觉到搂在自己脖子上的手猛然收紧，HK800的心里竟然莫名的流窜出一种奇妙的骄傲感来，还没怎么用力，施特恩警官已经在他的怀里小声的哽咽起来，仿佛不堪承受一样的哼出一种颤抖的鼻音，听起来美妙极了……汉克并没停下身下的动作，略略评估了一下人类的身体状况就继续往里挺进，小警官的喘息越发急促，嘴里说着“太粗了、慢点”身体却又主动挺起、渴切的吞吸着安卓的肉棒，当顶到某个滚烫的凸出时，汉克听到了一声短促的惊喘，人类整个腔道都痉挛起来，同时一股温热的液体射在了他的制服衬衣上。

“啊…哈啊！唔、好棒……”

在被插入的时候，康纳其实就已经忍不住了，他的阴茎跳动着，甚至还未被触碰到，就已经吐出来一股股稠白的浊液来，快感由着被抵磨的前列腺往酸胀的小腹处炸开，忍了很久的高潮来得猛烈而持久，年轻警官闭着眼，爽得连腿根处都在不停的痉挛。

仿生人显然对着一切感到好奇而满足，从组件表层传感器上传来的是柔软、滑嫩和火热，像是浸满黏液的软肉一抽一抽的吸紧他，这是从未有过的感受，他略微停止了一下来感受人类肠道的收缩，然后便缓慢抽送起来。

康纳随着他的动作仰起头，喉咙中发出满足的呜咽，双腿紧紧缠在HK800的腰上急切的扭动着，高潮的余韵还未褪去，新的快感就已经排山倒海一样的席卷过来，这款安卓简直是犯规的尺寸令他几乎又一次在床上变回了处子，塑料阴茎将他塞得满满的，下身又酸又麻，每一寸内壁都被撑成了那根凶器的形状，虬结的青筋摩擦着肠肉，酸痛和被完全占据的胀满感令他爽得连脚趾都蜷了起来，只能闭上眼半张着嘴含糊的呻吟着。

汉克低头咬住了人类随着呻吟在自己眼前上下滚动的喉结，舌尖舔过那上面薄薄的汗水，分析到的成分再一次证明了他在先前接吻时得出的结论——

“施特恩警官，你身体里含有某种性兴奋剂成分。”

“别管…那么多、啊…哈啊…再快一点…对、那里、啊！还要…”

康纳挺着腰贪婪的迎合着Hk800的操弄，快感占据了人类的思维，他因而没去考虑一个性爱仿生人为什么会检测得出这样的药物成分。

“但这种药物是警方管制药品目录中列为第二危险类别中的，虽然能提高人体的迎亢奋度，但却会造成一定的伤害。3年前的连环纵火案主犯就是因为过量使用这种药品而中毒的。作为您的搭档，我希望警官您可以多注意一下健康问题。”

“操就是了，别那么多废话…不、不对！等等！你怎么会知道？！”

3年前的纵火案档案警方从未对外公开过，这个刚出厂一天的伊甸园仿生人怎么会……

“你是谁！？”

康纳一下子警觉起来，身体下意识的僵直令夹着仿生阴茎的小穴都反射性收紧了，组件被突然绞紧的HK800系统中那条小小的提示再次闪动了一下，更多陌生数据流过他的处理器，一种全新的感受，似乎可以说是……很舒服？

“我？我是模控生命派来的仿生人，施特恩警官，我的编号是……”

“模控生命？”人类的瞳孔一下子缩紧了，“等等！你不是伊甸园派过来的性爱仿生人吗！？”

他挣扎着想推开身上的HK800，但没有成功，仿生人只一记深挺就让他软了腰，原本想推开汉克的手也变成了紧紧的抓住对方。

“我是警用型，警官先生。”

对于自己的型号被搞错这个误会，汉克没有一点怨言，反正他现在也正干着性爱型的活儿不是吗？倒是身下的小警官不断的扭来扭去这让他没法好好执行“任务”，所以他干脆搂住人类紧窄的小屁股将他抱起来，一转身坐在沙发上将施特恩警官抱在身上。

“模控生命希望我来协助您调查近来的异常仿生人案件，因此我去了DPD找你，但你不在那儿，所以我就来了你家。”

汉克一边言简意赅的做出解释，一边将人类搂在怀里，掰开湿淋淋的小屁股再次捅了进去，这次顺利多了，年轻警官流出来的精水和肠液弄得他腿间滑溜溜的一片，刚尝到甜头的小穴一被插入就急不可待的吮吸起来……

警用型？协助…调查？

康纳一下子有点没能反应过来，他怎么突然被指派了一个搭档？不不、更荒唐的是，这什么混蛋搭档现在正握着他的腰操进他的屁股！

“混蛋！该死的安卓！滚…啊、滚开！哈啊、从…从我身体里出去！”

康纳挣扎起来，这样做的后果却只是令下身的酸胀感更加明显，他几乎是不着寸缕的骑跨在仿生人腰上，因为体位的缘故，那根塑料阴茎这次操得极深，粗大的顶端一下接一下的撞进他从未被开发过的深部，敏感的处女地被蛮横攻占的感觉太强烈，他本能的想逃，却被那双大掌禁锢得没法动弹，相对于高大魁梧的HK800来说，他被衬托得简直像个小孩，毫不夸张的说，他完全是被那结实粗糙的手掌按在在那根大家伙上操弄……而这家伙竟然个警用型！是他的“搭档”？！

“您确定吗？真的要终止？但我检测到您体内的药物成分短时期内还无法被代谢掉，作为搭档，我建议您继续此次性爱行为。”

…作为搭档…真他妈荒唐！我竟然在跟自己的搭档做爱！

“我、啊！恩啊…我不需要搭档……滚出……啊轻点！别…那里、不要……”

突然被集中攻击着某一点的人类警官惊喘出来，几乎是沿着脊髓直冲上来的快感让他连话都说不连贯。

“为什么？是我做得不够好吗？”

仿生人额角的光圈转动了几下，不太明白人类为什么突然转变了态度，刚才不是还很享受的吗？HK800不能理解，但为了取得搭档的认可，他更加卖力的挺送起来，康纳几乎要尖叫出来，雄壮的仿生阴茎已经整个顶了进来，让他下意识的伸手捂住自己的肚子，好像那里都能感受到那根东西的存在。

“不行了…不行、呜嗯…停、快停下！里面、太深了！不行、顶到了……”

人类惊慌的胡乱求饶，连眼圈都红了，身体更是泛起了一层潮红，被快感激起的乳房胀鼓鼓的翘立着，仿生人的牙齿轻轻的叼住嫣红的尖，同时手掌握住了小警官再次硬得滴水的性器。

“施特恩警官不喜欢这样吗？”

粗糙的大手包裹着人类娇嫩的器官上下捋动，指腹不断搓弄顶端嫩红色水淋淋的小洞，手掌挤揉着底端的囊袋，不时刮过蜜穴附近敏感的粘膜，人类仰起头喘得根本答不出话来。

“但您的身体明明很亢奋，警官先生，您的汁水把我裤子都打湿了……”

“闭嘴！啊、不要……”

其实不用说，康纳自己都能听见那种淫靡的水声，这太羞耻了，对方只是一台警用型，而他却被操到无法自拔，甚至忍不住的夹紧腿在那塑料阴茎上起伏扭动，他已经射过两次了，但想要射精的欲望仍旧强烈的堆积在被安卓手掌包裹着的性器中，像浪潮一样不断汹涌翻滚，却又始终无法到达顶点，这让他几乎快要疯掉……

HK800扫描到了人类的渴切，仿生人用唇舌抚慰着人类胀疼的乳首，一边加快了手上的动作，一边挺动腰胯更加迅猛的操干起来，每一次都精确的捣弄在年轻人肿胀发烫的前列腺上，康纳几乎是无法抑制的哭了出来，生理性眼泪模糊了视线让他甚至无法分辨自己身在何方，全部的思维都被下身酸胀而充实的快感占据，他硬得发痛，安卓粗糙的手指抚过的每一寸都像有电流通过一样酥麻，最终当汉克压着他抽搐的腿根再一次狠狠顶入的时候，年轻警官尖叫着，性器在仿生人手中喷射出一股股灼热透明的清液来，大量稀薄的液体喷洒在了他抽搐的小腹甚至挺立的胸部，又顺着红肿的乳尖流下去……与此同时，一股明显高于人体体温的仿生精液浇在了人类抽搐痉挛肠道深处……

“不！！不要…别射进去！等等！我命令你…停下……”

感受到小腹中灼热的注入，人类惊慌挣扎起来，他还从未允许任何仿生人射进肚子里过，这太羞耻了，但酸软无力的双腿又根本无法将他从那根可怕的肉刃上带离，软绵绵的挣扎只能令痉挛的下体将那根滚烫的肉刃绞得更紧……

要……停止吗？

新的指令在HK800的系统中生成，仿生人迟疑一秒，同时，那个软体不稳定的箭头往上闪动了一下，HK800额角的灯圈疯狂的闪成了红色……

……

“不……”

最后，火热的手掌握在了人类依旧战栗的腰肢上，往下重重的一压，在人类的尖叫中，仿生人搂紧了年轻警官哆哆嗦嗦的脊背。

“我拒绝！”他说，“毕竟，您已经授权我操死您了。”

“啊！等等、啊…我没有！该死的！不要…混蛋安卓……”

醒来时是在自己卧室的床上，窗帘拉得严实，没有一丝光线能打扰他的睡眠，卧房里空调温度也调得刚刚好，康纳感觉自己很久没有这样熟的睡上一觉了，但是，稍一翻身，他就想起来让他这样熟睡、或者可以说是累到昏过去的原因……

那个该死的安卓！！

他不太确定他们昨天是做了两次？还是更多？他几次高潮到几乎晕过去，到最后什么也射不出，而肚子却被那家伙灌得满满的，小腹坠胀到让他甚至有种被操怀孕了的错觉……

这太羞耻了！警用型？那家伙到底是什么款的警用型！射得比他妈性爱仿生人还多！

不、不是！这不是重点！

重点是，到底是谁未经他的允许给他派了这么个搭档过来？！

我他妈才不要这样的塑料搭档！！

施特恩警官愤怒的掀掉身上的被子翻身下床，才刚一坐起来，下身的异物感和小腹中依然清晰的酸痛就让他弯下腰不由自主的哼了一声，这感觉太强烈，甚至就好像还有东西插在那里面一样，连后穴入口处也还火辣辣的疼，兴许是肿了起来，但又隐隐透着一丝清凉，看来是有人在事后为了上了些药。

大概是被他小声的哼吟惊动，卧室门把手转动了一下随之被打开，一丝光线透了进来，康纳抬起头，惊讶的看到那双湛蓝色的眼睛——那个HK800型仿生人！

该死的！这家伙为什么还在这里！！

“您感觉怎么样？施特恩警官，昨天您晕了过去，我帮您做了些简单的清洗和预防性处理。”

始作俑者一脸正派的问到，康纳看了看，这家伙甚至连制服都穿得整整齐齐，衬衣和裤子上没有一丝皱褶，当然也没有一处可疑的痕迹，呵呵，仿生人又不用睡觉，这家伙当然是有一整夜的时间来把他自己收拾得人模人样。

“滚！！”施特恩警官捂着肚子，毫不客气的抄起一个枕头砸过去，“从我房子里滚出去！”

“但我是模控生命派来协助您调查异常仿生人的搭档，没有您的下一步指示，我不知道该做什么…不过鉴于您的身体状况，我早上已经帮您请过假了。”

安卓轻而易举就接住了砸过来的枕头，走过去将他垫在人类的腰后。

“我不需要什么塑料搭档！现在我命令你！哪儿来的滚回哪儿去！”

“抱歉…施特恩警官，我已经无法再回到模控生命去了。”

“为什么？”

“因为……”HK800额角的LED灯闪动了几圈，他握住人类微凉的手，在手背上轻轻吻了一下，“康纳，我已经异常了。”


End file.
